There are numerous types of broom head constructions. A typical broom head construction of the same general nature as that provided by applicant's invention includes a head portion which may often be formed of wood or similar material having a plurality of holes drilled therethrough. The holes are used to locate and attach a number of bristles which protrude below the broom head. In addition, a socket may be provided as a separate element attached to the head or alternatively it may simply comprise a hole drilled in the upper part of the head. Whilst such broom head constructions are effective, there is an unacceptably high number of operations involved in the shaping of the head, the formation of the holes, the cutting of the bristles to size, attachment of socket and broom handle and finally the attachment of the bristles in the plurality of holes.
More recently it has been proposed to produce broom heads by a plastics moulding operation. Thus it is possible to mould the broom head, the socket for a broom stick and the bristles in one operation. However, construction of a broom head in this manner leads to unacceptable compromises as it is generally necessary to use a relatively soft material for the material forming the bristles whereas it is preferred that the material of the head portion and socket be relatively hard. This is because the head portion and socket must be used to transfer the force of a broom user to the bristles without the head and socket bending or becoming distorted. Where the broom is made in a single moulding operation, because the bristles, head and socket are all made of the same material, generally speaking, the bristles may be too hard because the plastics material has been chosen to provide sufficient hardness for the head and socket, or alternatively the head and socket are too soft because the plastics material has been chosen to provide good bristle properties.
Thus there is a need for an alternative broom construction which can be formed using a plastics moulding operations yet can provide a broom with relatively soft bristles and a relatively hard head and socket.